True Love
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: No matter how much they bug each other, they really do like each other, even if they both deny it. Kindall one-shot, songfic.


**A/N **Lyrics to the song 'True Love' by P!nk ft Lilly Allen are in italics and any thoughts will be in bold italics with speech marks.

* * *

"You're going to kill yourself someday, Clarence," said Kendall, watching as the daredevil hopped around the desks in the classroom on his skateboard.

"And until that day comes, I'll just keep living life, Kendall," replied Kick, a smirk appearing on his face as he heard Kendall huff in annoyance - he knew he'd won their little argument.

He loved to annoy her.

Kick's desk hopping continued until his best friend Gunther ambled into the classroom, at which point he landed smoothly on the floor, flicked his skateboard into his hand and followed Gunther to their seats in the back of the class.

Kendall peered at them as they went, sighing to herself - Kick really did bug her sometimes.

She glanced up at the clock; fifteen minutes until home room started. After rummaging through her bag for a few seconds, Kendall finally found her iPod buried beneath her chemistry textbook and popped the headphones into her ears. Flicking through her songs, she at last came across the one she wanted.

As it played, Kendall realised that she just couldn't resist the urge to sing along softly to the song.

_Sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an a**hole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on, I'll say it slowly (romance)  
You can do it babe_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an a**hole but I love you  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete_

_True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break my heart like you_

Kendall laughed quietly to herself as the song finished - it really was the perfect song to describe her and Kick. As she was searching for another good song, Kendall suddenly realised that something was blocking the fresh morning sunlight beaming through the open window. She glanced up and the surprise was so great that she nearly fell off of her chair.

"Kick, how long have you been there?" asked Kendall, her blushed up cheeks a tell tale sign that he had caught her off guard.

He was sat all too casually on the window sill, a smirk plastered to his face.

Kick's answer came in the form of a question. "How long have you been singing?"

Confusion spread across Kendall's face, but she answered his question none the less. "A few minutes. Why?"

"Well then, there's your answer."

Fitting the pieces together didn't take long for Kendall - she was a bright girl - and though she spoke softly, Kick was able to detect the slight shock in her voice. "So, you were listening to me sing the whole time?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You've got a really great voice." His wink was cheeky and her blush was quick to surface.

They smiled at each other then, their locked eyes parting only because of Ms Fitzpatrick's voice booming across the classroom.

"Mr Buttowski, please return to your seat." Their teacher's statement was short and sharp.

He jumped off of the window sill then, weaving through the desks just so he could flip Kendall's soft blonde hair.

"And they claim to hate each other," muttered Ms Fitzpatrick, as she watched their flirting. "Alright class, open your..."

* * *

**A/N **Hope everyone enjoyed this and remember, if you read it, review it!


End file.
